Sweet
by XxWolfSpirit20xX
Summary: Everyone knows that Shizuo loves sweets, so when he found the most sweet tasting thing he's ever had the privilege to know it's natural to assume that he'd absolutely love it. Only thing is, it's not a food but instead a boy. Shizuo/Mikado.


~Sweet~

Now, it was a very well known fact that Shizuo Heiwajima absolutely loved sweets. He did. The sweeter something was the better. It could almost be called an obsession. But still, the sweetest thing that he has ever yet known and tasted was not a candy or a cake or a cookie. No. It was a boy. And it was a boy that went by the name Mikado Ryuugamine.

Upon his first meeting with him at Shinra's house, he couldn't help but notice how small and timid he seemed. And yet, he wasn't even that scared of him. No, in fact he walked right up to him and introduced himself in his own little nervous and adorable way that Shizuo found irresistible. He wasn't even sure why he had such strong feelings for such a small boy right off the bat of meeting him. It almost scared him, though. After what happened with the last person that he had ever been interested in like this. He just tsked softly and glanced away from the boy while he introduced himself back to him even though he was quite sure that the kid already knew who he was.

After that they had several more chance-meetings, each was accompanied by that same feeling of just wanting to pull the young boy close to him and protect him from the dangers of this town. Each time it left him feeling more and more scared, but more and more determined as well. This time it wouldn't end like it did with the milk-lady. No. He would make sure of that. Though he could not shake the ever-present feeling of need for the boy. Need to protect him and care for him. So, when he saw the boy being beat up by a few men he couldn't help himself.

The cigarette flew to the floor and was stomped out before he marched right up to them, beating each one of them to a pulp until he was sure they wouldn't be able to walk for a while before he looked at the boy. He looked so weak and vulnerable, terrified blue eyes stared up at Shizuo and made the older man's heart ache. Was the kid scared of him now? Fuck it all, he screwed it up! He kept the same expression on his face, though as he slid his sunglasses back on and continued to watch the teenager.

"Sh-Shizuo?"

His voice even rang out in a weak tone which just made Shizuo's heart ache even more. "Yeah, kid?" he asked in a slightly rough voice as he slid out another cigarette and lit it.

"Thank you."

All doubt Shizuo had just washed away with those two words and relief slid right over him. He even smiled slightly, "No problem, now come on. I'll take you home," he stated as he watched the teen try and stand only to yelp and fall back down. Shizuo's smile turned to a frown as his brows furrowed slightly. He only stood there a moment before he leant down and picked up the boy. "Damn, you're really light, do you ever even eat?" he asked, it was almost like lifting a feather when he gathered Mikado in his arms. He could feel how skinny he was, too.

Mikado blushed gently, he wasn't even quite sure why he felt embarrassed at that. He just did. Especially hearing it come from Shizuo, this big huge guy and supposedly 'Monster of Ikebukuro'. He didn't think Shizuo was a monster, though. He could see past it. He was actually very kind-hearted and nice. Once you got past his rough and sometimes scary exterior. Mikado sort of admired him. Though it was odd, seeing Shizuo near-kill those guys and then pick him up so gently like that. He liked it, though, a bit too much.

"So where do you live, kid?" Shizuo asked, scowling slightly when Mikado answered. "Too far away, you're staying with me tonight," he decided as he turned and headed towards his own home. When Mikado didn't protest he couldn't help the feelings of happiness blooming inside of him.

And that's how he got here.

He wasn't even quite sure of what happened in between but now he was kissing him. The teen that had captured his attention mere weeks ago, and he was kissing back- that was the best part. When the boy's tongue tentatively brushed and prodded his own, it sent electricity running through his veins and then there was his taste. He tasted of pure innocence and sweetness. Shizuo was hovering above him on the couch, one of his hands running up and down the thin boy's side, the other balancing him there.

And Mikado, well he laid there- he had been slightly stunned when Shizuo's lips first touched his own in a hesitant kiss. He was surprised to feel how incredibly soft Shizuo's lips were, but kissed back. It was so gentle and addicting, the kiss was. He just wanted more and more. Who knew the so called monster of Ikebukuro could be so damn gentle? Well now he did, and it somehow made him feel pride swell in his chest knowing that most people didn't get to see this side of him.

Then, Shizuo broke away from him, standing up and picking him up easily. Without any words the blonde took him to the bedroom, gently laying him over the messy sheets that were there. He grumbled out a soft sorry for how messy it was before sliding beside the injured boy on the bed. He wrapped him in his arms and leaned over to start kissing him again, holding back a smile when those beautiful blue eyes slid closed and he kissed back once more. He rubbed the boy's stomach gently with his left hand, very slowly sliding his hand underneath the shirt to meet with the incredibly soft skin underneath it. He heard the small gasp the boy made and only hesitated slightly before moving on when there was no resistance.

Soon his hands found a small nub on the boy's chest and he rubbed it softly as he gently broke the kiss. He couldn't help the feelings of pleasure shooting down his spine and straight to his groin when he heard the boy let out a small moan. He grunted softly as he started to kiss the boy's neck, moving to straddle him now as he nipped and sucked gently on his neck until a small bruise began to appear. "Mikado," he purred softly, settling a kiss onto the boy's neck. "Mikado," he chanted again softly. "I love you."

Said boy's eyes widened at the confession, blinking a few times slowly before he gasped as his hard nipple was tweaked once more. "I-I love you, too... Sh-Shizuo-san," he muttered softly. He didn't even know why. And he only just now realized it when Shizuo said it to him. Though it didn't mean that he didn't mean it. He did. One hundred percent. He trusted Shizuo with all of him as well.

The larger man continued to nibble his way down the boy's collarbone until he hit the shirt which he slid off of him and continued on his way. He nipped and sucked on a nipple, relishing in the cry of pleasure he received from the boy as one of his hands trailed down the incredibly smooth skin to his pants and brushed across the bulge growing there, which pulled out another pleasured cry from the boy. He softly kneaded it with his large hand before unzipping his pants and sliding his hand inside and started to slowly stroke him. The noises that the small brunette made were enough to send sparks of pleasure through his veins to concentrate in one area between his legs, making his pants much tighter than he usually liked.

Neither of them even knew how it got from Shizuo saving Mikado in the alleyway to the both of them being completely naked and Mikado about to lose his virginity to the so called 'Monster of Ikebukuro'.

"Are you sure you want this?" Shizuo's voice was soft and caring as he whispered into Mikado's ear.

Mikado had a feeling that this wasn't a good idea, well that was wrong. He wasn't uneasy about this, he felt in his whole heart and body that he wanted this. Wanted Shizuo. But his mind thought about how anyone else upon hearing about this would instantly call him crazy. However he himself thought it would be the right thing to do. He nodded a few times without hesitation, "Yes," he said- honestly surprising himself by being able to say it with such conviction and not even blush at what Shizuo was essentially asking.

Shizuo pressed his erection against Mikado's entrance- already having prepared him quite well. He was still a bit nervous and as he approached he could tell that Mikado was, too. It made him pause for a moment with his erection pressed firmly against the boy's entrance but not inside.

"Shizuo," Mikado whispered softly, staring up at him and wondering why he stopped. Of course he was nervous, Shizuo was a big man and well to put it bluntly... what was between his legs was just as proportional to the rest of him, abnormally large compared to others. He was scared it would hurt but he trusted Shizuo enough that he knew he would be gentle and slow. So, as he felt a dark blush spread over his cheeks at actually telling Shizuo to get on with it, he settled for a slight roll of his hips against him that made Shizuo grunt softly and lean down to kiss him while he continued to press into the boy.

The kiss was just as slow and loving as the first one, a simple push-and-pull of the lips in the most gentle way that it took Mikado's breath away and made his mind concentrate on the feeling of Shizuo's surprisingly soft lips against his own thin ones rather than the pain in his lower half as Shizuo buried himself within him. Well, at least, it helped. He couldn't help but cringe a bit at one point as Shizuo continued to inch inside of him- going incredibly slow with some sort of self control that even Shizuo didn't actually know he had.

And it did take a lot. Going so slow into such an incredibly tight heat, but Shizuo would kill himself if he knew he ever hurt this boy. He still wasn't even sure as to why. But for now, he pressed the last bit of himself inside of Mikado, breaking the kiss and staring down at him, a frown tugging at his lips when he saw the pained expression that the teen had. He rubbed his hand along the boy's side, caressing his body gently until the pain slid off of his face and Mikado gave another roll of the hips to let Shizuo know he could move now.

So he did. Making love to the boy in the gentle manner that everything had even taken place. It went slow and lasted for a long time- neither of them were in a hurry, after all. Shizuo couldn't get enough of just kissing him, tasting him, Mikado was the sweetest thing he's ever known and he loved it. The underlying bitter aftertaste really didn't affect Shizuo so much because of how the original taste was so sugary and that's the part that got him hooked and would never let go.

It was almost 40 minutes later that they were getting close to both of their climax's. Shizuo sliding his hand up and down against Mikado's shaft as he rocked his hips back and forth into the boy, making sure to hit that spot that made the teen cry out each time. He wanted Mikado to be in as much pleasure as he was, and even more. He sealed their lips together for a final time as he felt Mikado's insides start to tighten around him and his erection twitch before the boy came, sending Shizuo over the edge right with him as he came inside of the boy.

Shizuo pulled out of him afterwards and laid next to him, pulling the boy close despite how sticky they both were. They would definitely need a shower, but not right now. Right now, Shizuo held the teen tight in his arms, peppering kisses over his cheek and neck and shoulder softly as he let Mikado calm down from his orgasm.

Mikado turned onto his side to face Shizuo, cuddling up to him and laying his head on Shizuo's shoulder, blushing softly as he felt Shizuo continue to kiss him before the kisses slowly stopped. "Sh-Shizuo," he muttered softly, looking up at the other as Shizuo stared back at him and a sudden blush exploded onto his cheeks for some unknown reason. "W-well, th-that is... I-I uh..." Damn it! He just had sex with this man and now he couldn't even ask a simple question? What was wrong with him? He bit his lip softly, opening his mouth to try to speak again before Shizuo cut him off, much to his delight.

"Wanna go on a date with me, kid?" he sort of half blurted out, and though he was actually able to say it he was still nervous about the answer. However, when Mikado nodded eagerly all of his worries just left and he grinned a bit before he pulled away and stood up, just to pick the boy up and take him into the bathroom with him so they both could get cleaned up.

* * *

><p>Well... that was... not what I usually write... y'know, angst, darkness, and fucked up shit is usually what I do but I've been on a love-fluff kick lately so umm... I might add in a second chapter where they go on their date if this is well received. This might even turn into a full-out story. Well actually, I think I'mma leave this on it's own and start a whole new story that starts with their date adn goes through Shizuo eventually finding out all of Mikado's little secrets.<p>

Well umm leave me REVIEWS! And tell me if you'd read that story!

Btw, don't ask... I do n't even know how Mikado got to Shinra's house. I didn't plan that part out very well.


End file.
